Lemon scented shampoo
by Rilnar
Summary: Happening post 4x22 but pre 4x23. Harry loses more and more of his intelligence. Cisco notices his unwashed hair and finds out that Harry forgot how to do it. Cisco helps him. Rated T for a bit of coarse language.


Cisco was early at S.T.A.R. Labs.

It was really four in the morning and that left him three hours until Barry showed up, hopefully bringing coffee.

He was going through all the information again, hoping to get an idea, to get an enlightenment.

Cisco grinned at his own joke.

The smile faded away quickly, because he realized he already did that same thing for two hours before he went to bed and looking at the same thing over and over again would not help with ideas.

He sat in a more upright position when he heard Harry's steps along the hallway.

Cisco was afraid that Harry had lost much of his memory just over night, he hoped that the scientist from Earth Two would recognize him again.

A forced smile appeared on his face when he stood up to greet Harry, who was standing in the door frame.

"Hey Harry. How are we feeling today?", he asked, concerned.

Harry frowned, trying to come up with a proper sentence.

"Hungry.", he just answered.

Cisco gave him a pat on the shoulder and led Harry to his own desk, sitting him down.

"I'll get you something to eat. Wait here.", Cisco said and went to the cortex, where he had dropped off the food he had bought at Jitters yesterday.

When he returned, Harry was looking at some files, looking like he was trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his head.

"Harry.", he said softly and put Harry's favorite breakfast in front of him.

The man sarted eating the few things in the paper bag, like it was just a task he had to complete.

Cisco thought that Harry probably forgot what his favorite foods were, and that was literally the saddest thing that happened to the older scientist's memories yet.

"Did you shower lately?", he wondered when he noticed Harry's hair being unusually damp and sweaty.

"Yes, yesterday.", was answered with a mouth full of food.

"You forgot to wash your hair, Harry."

"I forgot.", Harry repeated with a defeated voice, thinking a bit clearer for a moment.

"It's alright. It's alright.", Cisco said and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

He didn't want to see how Harrison Wells turned hopeless and how he forgot the names of everyone he loved.

He didn't want to see it, but he needed to be there for Harry.

Even though Wells had been a dick most of the time.

Cisco waited until Harry had finished his breakfast.

"Come, Harry. We need to wash your hair. You can't just run around with a greasy head."

Harry followed him to the bathroom, not saying a word of protest.

The breacher put a stool in front of the sink and told Harry to lean back.

Harry looked like he didn't want help but he knew he wasn't able to do it himself.

Cisco turned the faucet on and checked that the water was warm before starting to wash Harry's hair.

He noticed that Harry hadn't been wearing his glasses and guessed that he had forgotten where he had put them.

He combed Harry's hair with his fingers and loosened knots.

"How do even get knots in your hair? It's supposed to be to short to have knots!"

Harry gave a growling as an answer.

When Cisco finally finished getting the knots out and all of Harry's hair was soaked, he grabbed the shampoo that he thought was Harry's because he was the only one showering at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You have some weird taste in shampoo, Harry.", he stated as he started rubbing the lemon scented shampoo in the short hair.

Harry gave him a grumpy look.

Cisco was glad that he could still do that face, even though he could not come up with snarky responses anymore.

"Now I know your deep dark secret. Fruity shampoo.", Cisco teased him and Harry made a noise that clearly sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

Cisco rinsed the shampoo out, helping by combing the hair with his free hand again.

After that he blow dryed Harry's hair and Cisco got Harry to brush his own teeth before they both returned to the workshop.

He was satisfied with his work, Harry's hair was floofier than ever before.

Later that morning Barry showed up, bringing four cups of coffee, two of them for Harry.

The breacher left Harry alone in the workshop to look for his stapler, that he could not find anywhere.

Barry walked past him and then stopped apruptly.

The Flash turned around to Cisco with a confused look.

"Why do you smell like Harry?"

"I - I don't smell like _Harry_. I don't know what you mean, _Barry_ _Allen_.", he answered overly dramatic, leaving the speedster even more confused.


End file.
